1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries, which have recently taken the spotlight as power sources for portable small electronic devices, use organic electrolyte solutions to provide discharge voltages that are at least twice as high as discharge voltages of batteries that use conventional alkaline aqueous solutions. As such, these lithium secondary batteries have relatively high energy densities.
In cathodes and anodes of the lithium secondary batteries, materials capable of inserting and removing (intercalating and deintercalating) lithium ions are used, where the organic electrolyte solutions or polymer electrolyte solutions are charged between the cathodes and the anodes to prepare the lithium secondary batteries, and electrical energy is generated due to oxidation reactions or reduction reactions during the insertion or removal of the lithium ions into or from the cathodes and the anodes.
In view of the above, the lithium secondary batteries have excellent battery characteristics such as high electromotive force and high energy densities, but batteries having longer lifespan characteristics are still in demand due to the needs of certain industries and thus, research into developing such batteries is constantly being pursued.